dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Dragons Unite
is the eleventh episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the fifty-eighth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on September 10, 1997. Its original American airdate was December 18, 2004. Summary Just as Syn Shenron is about to finish off the unconscious Goku he is saved in the nick of time by his son Goten who has arrived along with Gohan, Trunks and Uub. Also tagging along with them are Chi-Chi, Videl and Mr. Satan. While Goku is thankful for the help, he says that even altogether they will be unable to defeat the evil dragon. However Gohan acknowledges this and instead has another plan, for Goku to take Saiya Power off of them to get back to his full strength. The Saiyans begin the process of restoring Goku to full power but are soon assaulted by Syn Shenron who decides to not give them the time. Goku uses the power that he had already received to save his comrades in the nick of time and begin the process once again. However Goku says that even at full power he will not be able to defeat Syn Shenron and instead asks that they continue to give him additional power so that he can once again surpass his limits even if it might be dangerous. While the Saiyans give Goku their energy, Uub fends off Syn Shenron. Although it is clear Uub is no match for the Shadow Dragon at all though he is able to annoy him long enough for Goku to boost up his energy level and enter a more powerful state that is dubbed as Super Full Power Saiyan 4. When Goku begins to fight Syn Shenron as an upgraded Super Saiyan 4, it is shown that Syn Shenron is no match for him anymore even with Goku still blinded. Even one of Syn Shenron's cheap tricks has no effect against Goku. Goku then seemingly finishes Syn Shenron off with one mighty Kamehameha and begins to celebrate the victory with his friends. When Pan attempts to gather the fallen Dragon Balls however she finds they are being pulled away, only to see Syn Shenron still standing. The dragon then eats the seven Dragon Balls and powers up to an even more dreadful state. Major Events *Goku's friends and family come to assist him. *With help from the other Saiyans, Goku is able surpass his limits. *Goku seemingly defeats Syn Shenron with his new found might. *Syn Shenron eats the Dragon Balls and powers up to his stronger Omega Shenron form. Battles *Goku, Gohan (Super Saiyan), Goten (Super Saiyan), Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Uub (Majuub) vs. Syn Shenron *Uub (Majuub) vs. Syn Shenron *Goku (Super Full Power Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Uub *Mr. Satan *Chi-Chi *Videl *Syn Shenron Locations *Unnamed City Objects *Dragon Ball *Tail Transformations *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Full Power Saiyan 4 *Super Shadow Dragon Trivia *When Syn attacks Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majuub, Syn says he killed four Saiyans with one blow. However, Majuub is not a Saiyan. Though he could've referred to Goku as being the fourth. *In the Funimation dub, at the end of the episode, the narrator is the first one to address to Syn Shenron as Omega Shenron. *Near the end of the episode, when Syn Shenron admits that he moves as fast as Goku, he appears to have the Dragon Balls on the chest despite having not yet swallowed the One Star Ball. This was most likely just an error. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 58 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 58 (BDGT) pt-br:Goku supera os poderes do Super Saiyajin 4 fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 58 it:Goku passa al contrattacco pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 58: Początek kontrataku! Przekrocz Super Saiyanina 4 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT